Skulblaka
by Kitty Grelle
Summary: It is five year after the war, five years after Galbatorix's defeat. Everyone in Alagaesia is finally at peace. That is, until two Eldurnari and a Dragon egg is stolen. I own nothing but my original characters. Eragon and Arya are not an item, though there is some emotional tension. Give this story a shot yea?
1. Chapter 1

**Skulblaka: Prologue**

**A.N: Hello there! Thanks for reading and giving it a shot ne? X3 I'd Like to say that I am looking for a beta for this story and for anyone who knows a heep load on Eragon I would like to colaborate with them, if possible. I'd like atleast a review please? I like to know I'm entertaining someone or if I need to improve on something.** **I've posted this story on Ao3 as well. Anywaaaay, Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

_The halls were dark except for the small lanterns placed here and there. A shadow crept down them, feet barely making a sound. Eyes threatened to wander in awe at the cave the stranger walked into, but they fought it off. _'I must pay attention,' _they hissed to them self and continued on their way._

_After a series of twists and turns they stopped by a door. A quick peek around the corner made the stranger nearly squawk in surprise and fear. A dragon, large and sapphire blue, lay curled up on the ground, wing in some sort of tent. Carefully and with barely a breath the shadow crept past the doorway and continued on._

_They then came to a larger door, and after some doubtful glances and eager fidgeting they pushed through it. It didn't make a sound. The person was instantly assaulted mentally, yet it was gentle, curious and observant._

_Judging._

_The person stayed still, closing their eyes and slowly their rapidly quickening breath. If their dream was correct... A tug pulled them, harshly, at their core. Like a moth to a flame they followed it, walking into a chamber full of dragon eggs. The eggs came in many different colors, from red to green, from bright to dull._

_This person, however, was drawn to one single egg._

_It was a black egg, and when the lighting hit it the thing shined red. The person opened their eyes, and they lit up in excitement as their gazes down in awe at their prize. With shivering hands they slowly picked it up, sliding their hands on the smooth surface of the dormant baby dragon's shell and revealing in the texture and warm thrum of it._

_And thrum it did, for as the stranger touched the egg the stone shaped object trembled. With a grin the stranger snuck a look at the other eggs before leaving, only to stop at the shelf of glowing stones. Two of them pulsed, beckoning the stranger. The person seemed confused at first and a little frightened, but after a while the stranger took the stones too. It glowed brighter then went dull, and with their three prizes in hand the strange snuck out again, sneaking pass the sleeping dragon and her rider._


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Ok here is chapter one! Again thanks to those who reviewed and gave it a chance! Updates will be random, but I promise they will be no longer than two weeks, unless something comes up. **

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_**"Dragon speaking"**_

_**'Dragon thoughts'**_

**I was confused with how to tell when a dragon, mainly Saphira, was speaking, so I decided they will be bold. ^^"**

**As said before, REVIEW! Tell me what I need to improve on, yada yada. Love you all! enjoy!**

**Skulblaka: Chapter one**

Eragon was horrified as he flew to the Empire where Queen Nasuada resided. He went over again and again what he would say to her, and Arya, princess and ambassador of the elves of Ellesméra. Everything he thought of seemed wrong. **_"Tell them the truth,"_** Saphira hissed angrily. Black smoke flew out of her nostrils and smacked her rider dead in the face.

"Saphira," he growled in annoyance. His mind was already in panic, and Saphira's angrily thoughts over their link weren't helping much. Then again how would you feel if you woke up in the morning to find not only a dragon egg but two Eldurnari, dragon hearts, missing as well? To make matters worse they didn't notice it until it was too late, way too late. Like, two years too late_. _'But how? No not how, why?' He thought helplessly, letting his head rest against one of his dragon's long and deadly ivory spikes. How was he supposed to teach other dragon riders if he couldn't keep out thieves, let alone sense them? How was he supposed to be a protector when the Eldurnari were working against him?

**_"We are here."_** Saphira punctuated her thoughts with a growl. She roared loudly in the air as they started to approach civilians, waving down at the ant sized people as he saw them wave up at him with his dragon vision. They went to the castle where the king and queen would reside and circled over it once, twice, thrice before diving and landing in a dragon ledge. Hopping off of Saphira, the Shadeslayer greeted the Queen of Alagaesia and friend with open arms and a tight smile.

"Eragon, it is so lovely to see you again after so many years." Nasuada greeted happily, acting as ever royal as she was. Eragon took a moment to look her over. A lovely lavender dress, white embroidery beads looped around the skirts and leading up to the corset part, where white flower designed covered with green vines. A pearl necklace adorned her neck, a large orchard jewel being the middle and main piece, and to match were the earrings they dangled low, complementing her long neck and bracelets to match. Finished off with lavender gloves and shoes the queen looked stunning, the color of her attire clashing alarmingly with her cocoa skin color.

**_"Attire for a queen,"_** Saphira hummed. Eragon chuckled and silently agreed with her.

"Aye, it is great to see you too, my queen," he greeted back in response, bowing at the waist and taking her hand, only to kiss the lavender clothed appendage. Nasuada smiled sweetly at him and Eragon took the moment to conclude that she has truly grown to be an amazing woman, even after five years of fighting Galbatorix she was still strong in mind body and soul and fair to her people. 'She makes a great Queen indeed.'

"Now now Eragon, though you have sworn fealty you can still call me Nasuada when we are alone." When Eragon released her hand she folded her fingers nearly in front of her. "Come, to my private guest rooms. King Orik is already there."

'Orik!' Eragon lit up like a Christmas tree. Orik had taking the thrown of the dwarves after the death of the previous king Hrothgar and the indecisive decision to pick the next successor. Him and his wife had settled fine and were also running their kingdom smoothly, Orik being fair and stern and his mate not using up precious money for jewelry. From what he remembered she was very good when it came to politics.

Nasuada told Saphira about a Dragon den she had built for her and Fírnen in case they visited and the location Eragon followed the queen to her private suite, nodding to guards and maids as he passed and accepting their graceful bow in return, along with the respectful hand gestures. It felt weird, being away from civilization for five years and returning to this, appraisals and royal treatment. It still rubbed him the wrong way since before all this he was just a common farmer boy, but being a Dragon Rider had its pros and cons; he just had to ride them out.

Guards flanked them as they walked, two in each side, and while he didn't mind the protection it still agitated him. It made him trail his eyes to the exposed skin on Nasuada's upper part of her left arm. A scar was there, lighter than her skin by a shade and two fingers wide. It made him angry as he remembered the assassination attempts on her life when she gained the chair as queen after her coronation, and he remembered that day clearly, the day when she received that scar. An arrow came crashing though one of the large windows, straight into her arm and into her ribs. She was rushed to a Healer, Arya and he close behind to help heal her in any way they could. The poison on the tip of the arrow was tricky to removed, but once it was as well as the arrow Nasuada had been fine. She only suffered a punctured lung, healed and closed by a healer only he and Arya trusted and had previously sworn oath to protect the queen. Had that arrow hit a bit higher it would've passed straight through her heart.

The people were found, oh yes they were, and upon giving the group of six proper trail Saphira and Arya's dragon Fírnen decided to make it brutal, both of them grabbing one of the men by each half and pulling back, ripping him in half. His companions watched in utter shock and fright as the two dragons gobbled their halves down and turned to them, lips pulled up in snarls and exposing their long sharp and bloody teeth. The men were then sent to the dungeons for life. Eragon briefly wondered if they were still alive. Knowing the guards they probably starved them, poor fellows.

A soothing tingle pulsed through his head, smoothing out his anger and making his suddenly tense shoulders relax. Saphira sent an amused zap through their bond, making Eragon crack up in a smile. Sometimes his dragon was just too much.

Eragon took his time looking around the castle as he walked, admiring the cream stoned walls and rosewood floor that was covered in warm, calming light green carpet. Nasuada had the place changed since the evil Dragon Rider's defeat, making the castle now seem friendlier and less threatening. On the walls were portraits, some of people he knew and didn't know. One, he realized, was of Ajihad, Nasuada's late father and the previous commander and leader of the Varden, a band of warriors and people alike who opposed the Empire when Galbatorix was in power. Eragon looked up to the man, however intimidating he seemed when they first met. He missed him, a pang of sadness going through him when he remembered the day the leader died. Urgals had ambushed them in the tunnel, killing him and many other Varden soldiers while kidnapping his half-brother, Murtagh. Saphira sent a mournful growl through his head. She too missed the leader.

"We are here," Nasuada announced, snapping Eragon out of his revere. She pushed open the large ebony wood double doors and walking inside. Eragon was instantly assaulted with light from the chandelier above, blinking once, twice, before taking in the surroundings. Brown carpet floor, a walk in wardrobe on the left side of the room and across from it a bathroom. A nightstand stood by her four poster bed, sage colored curtains drifting airily around it, just showing a peek of the king sized bed covered by large fluffy brown pillows and emerald green comforter. A body mirror was taking residence on a blank spot of the wall close to the wardrobe, showing him his own reflection. What he wore was simple, a dark blue tunic with a white shirt underneath and equal dark blue trousers and black boots. He hasn't really thought of anything really as he dressed up earlier that day, he was in a rush to get to the Empire as soon as possible.

"Eragon!" A voice boomed, and instantly a gleefully smile appeared on the Rider's face. Waddling over to him was Orik, wearing a wear fit for a king and enough jewels to make jump ropes with. The Dwarf clasped arms with his friend and brother, both squeezing and shaking vigorously as they reunited, then went for a hug. Eragon didn't mind it one bit that he had to bend down, he was just glad to see his friend again.

"It's been so long my brother! How have you been faring?"

"I've been faring well," Eragon answered with a smile. "Being a Dragon Master is hard work, even if you have only a handful of pupils."

"Ah yes, teaching the young dragon riders, I can imagine it being time consuming," the dwarven king nodding in understanding. Nasuada watches them both patiently with a light smile, and once the two were done they joined her as a small table for fruit and harmless wine. "So tell us Eragon, why have you called for such a private meeting at such a time?" Orik asked as he bit into a ripe melon. Eragon face him a worried smile.

"It is best to wait until everyone has arrived, my dear friend. I do not wish to tell this twice."

"What could possibly be so serious?" The Queen asked, furrowing her eyebrows together. A rumble was felt, followed by a dull roar. They only had to wait a minute for Arya to walk in. She wore a silk cream colored long sleeved top and pants to match, around her hips lay a brown belt labeled with amber gems. Comfortable low heeled brown boots covered her feet and a golden circlet her brow. Attached to the belt were her sword and her back her bow and quiver, dark hair hanging low and framing her face.

'Stunning.' Eragon thought dreamily. He still couldn't get the elven princess out of his mind even though their last departure was a sad one. He still had his hopes after all.

**_"Watch it Eragon, do not drool lest you embarrass yourself."_** Saphira teased.

Eragon scrunched up his face slightly and narrowed his eyes. 'Pay more attention to the dragon trying to win you over.' He retorted and heard her snort.

**_"He is still a hatchling in my eyes." _**

'He's five years old.'

**_"And I am seven. Hatchling." _**

Eragon sighed. Try as he might he couldn't get Saphira to take Fírnen for the life of him.

"Eragon!" The rider blinked and looked up. Arya was standing over him with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, arguing with Saphira." He replied with a shrug.

The elf gave him a small smile and took the available seat next to him. "I'm sorry for being so late, we had some problems back in Ellesméra" She reported with a sigh.

Nasuada fixed her a small look of surprise and said, "What happened?"

Arya gave her a sad frown. "One of our retired council members died three years ago, don't you remember her?"

"Ah, the elf that visited Tronjheim years ago, Merulae?"

"Yes her."

"Merulae?" Eragon asked in puzzlement. Arya gave him a tight smile.

"Yes, Eragon do you remember me telling you that elven children are rare?" Eragon nodded his head to her, eyebrows knitted together. "She was the elf who bore the most children in Ellesméra. She bore six of them."

Orik whistled. "Well, never knew elves had it in them, with their slim figure and all..."

"Anyway," Arya continued, cutting the dwarven king a warning glare. "One of her children ran away two and a half years ago and we are still searching for her. On top of that someone has been fighting our elven guards we've sent out to protect our trader. Every time we sent extra guards they've all come back the same, saying something about a figure cloaked in black. When asked for an identity they only say that the stranger can wield magic."

"Why search for so long?" Eragon question.

"Because she was supposed to take her mother's place." The elf simply answered. Eragon frowned at that. 'If that is so then why not get one of her siblings instead? Maybe that is the elven way.'

**_"Or maybe she is hiding something,"_** Saphira hissed in his head. Eragon mentally agreed. Maybe she was.

"Hmm, we should look out for this person then," Nasuada said seriously. "If they can take down your guards then they can do serious damage to my men."

"That is what Queen Islandanzi thought, which is why she sent me to warn you. It's a pure coincident Eragon summoned a meeting with us."

"A cloaked figure eh? You know I've been reported to about that. That may be the same person attacking our livestock." Orik added while frowning under his beard. "We get our livestock from the surface when we run low on them, but strangely they've been disappearing. People say that a person cloaked in black leads them away and that a large black shadow swoops down and take them into the night."

"A large black shadow?" Eragon asked again, brows furrowing deeper. Orik nodded his shaggy head.

"Yes a large black shadow, but where are my manners?" He clapped his hands together. "Forgive me for rambling, but isn't there something you wish to tell us, Eragon?"

Eragon grimaced and blinked his eyes. He has hoped to prolong it. "Yes." He leaned back in his seat, fidgeting with the ring on his finger; the one Brom had given him, and took a deep breath, steeling his nervousness. He could tell that the others were waiting on him and he knew prolonging the wait even further would make him chicken out.

**_"Easy Little One, they will not blame you."_**

'That's easy for you to say, you aren't telling them.'

Blue eyes looked into two pairs of brown and a pair of silky green ones. "I have been robbed."

"Been robbed Eragon? Someone stole your belongings? Come now, I'm sure you came to tell us something more important than this." Arya commented. Her eyes narrowed only slightly. "You have haven't you?"

"This isn't easy for me to say." Eragon grounded out and stood, starting to pace the room.

Nasuada gave him a worried look. "Eragon, just tell us."

"What am I supposed to say? That an egg and two Eldurnari have been stolen from us and it took two years for us to notice?"

"WHAT?!" The three shouted.

Eragon groaned. "See? Saying it that way makes everything seem worse doesn't it?"

"Eragon how did you go two years without knowing a dragon egg and two dragon hearts were missing?!" Arya scoffed. The Rider ran his hands through his blond hair in clear exasperation.

"It was the Eldurnari! They hid the fact from us until now!"

"Now why would they do that?" Nasuada demanded.

Eragon threw his hands up. "I don't know! I asked them and they only tell me it was necessary! For what reason I have no clue!"

"Do you think it was the person cloaked in black?" Arya asked suddenly, and Eragon could see the gears turning in that cute head of hers.

"Again, I have no idea. Most likely when they were taken we were asleep."

"And none of you noticed?"

**_"No,"_** Saphira's voice rung out in their heads. **_"Not even I noticed." _**

"Then the Eldurnari had something to do with it," Arya concluded. "Any dragon can hear when someone is sneaking past. Their senses more than quadruple our own and they would've easily smelled an intruder."

"Why would the Eldurnari let someone steal their own? Maybe they were under an influence?"

"Someone as powerful as Galbatorix has to do that, and last time we check there was only one of them." Orik uttered.

"I also have a theory that it may be Merulae's run away child." Arya muttered quietly. "It is all strange, how when she ran away things like this started happening. I may be wrong but it cannot be helped but to take a guess."

"She? A daughter?" Orik asked.

Arya nodded. "Her only one."

Nasuada sighed softly and closed her eyes. "So you think one of your own is causing this trouble? What of her siblings? They should know of her whereabouts."

"Not even they know."

**_"We could search for this elf,"_** Saphira suggested following the beating of wings. Looking out a window they could see her great blue eyes. **_"Give us a description and we shall seek her out."_**

"Well," the ambassador sat there in thought, "she looks as any of us elves do, high cheekbones, slanted eyes, slim figure as you so blandly put," she said, cutting the dwarf another look. He merely shrugged. "She has long black hair and eyes as green as the nature in Ellesméra. Her skin though is a rich brown color, a rarity in our kind."

"Dark skin," Eragon murmured to himself. He didn't remember seeing any dark skinned elves. Rather, he didn't think they existed. From the looks on the others' faces they didn't know either.

"I have seen many humans of that color, even a few dwarves, but never an elf." Saphira commented, voicing their thoughts. Arya smiled genuinely at the dragon's eye.

"Yes, Merulae was mated to a Varden male of that skin color. I myself have never thought of one birthing such a babe, but at last it has happened and I must say they are very beautiful and perfect, much like every other elven child."

"A dark elf with long black tresses and grass green eyes. How will we see her though if she stays cloaked in black?" Eragon queried a thoughtful look on his face. He had an idea, but never in his life had he thought of being a peeping tom.

"Catch her unawares, if you can." Arya answered with a hint of a smirk. Eragon smirked back.

'A challenge huh? Well I gladly accept.'

**_"Watch it Eragon, while trying to impress her you might end up embarrassing yourself."_** Saphira rumbled to him in amusement. He glanced at her and smiled.

'I can't make any promises.' he replied. The four inside heard her snort before her eye vanishes from view.

"Well, now that we know who the cloaked figure might be we will keep an eye out. Once she is capture she will be trailed accordingly, to your people of course," Nasuada announced with a meaningful look to the elven ambassador. "The crime of thieving is not taken lightly here; the crime of stealing dragons is even more looked down in."

"As it is in Ellesméra, though we cannot count it thievery yet. The Eldurnari must have a reason for letting her take them." Arya reasoned.

"Whatever the reason let it be found. We don't want a repeat of what we have just ended." Orik added eyes steely. All faces set to stone at the hidden message. It was clear; another Galbatorix could not be made.

"We will meet back here in two weeks' time, if that is acceptable with your teachings Master Eragon? By then I should have the results from Queen Islandanzi on what to do about this."

Eragon nodded to her quickly with a small smile. "It is thank you." He turned to the other two. "I should get going. Roran has no doubt found out of my arrival and I must run to meet him before he breaks down your doors."

"Go on and meet your cousin Eragon. Your family needs you." Nasuada ushered. "Do you need his location?"

"It is not necessary. I and Saphira will hunt him down." He assured with a smile.

"Well then I think that will be all. Thank you for the visit Ambassador Arya, Eragon Shadeslayer. Until we meet again." She gave him a bow and a twist of her hand, one the other two mimicked.

Orik simply nodded his head to them, still sitting in the chair. "I and the Queen here have different matters to discuss."

"Of course," Eragon mused and turned to follow Arya out. Fírnen and Saphira met them out on the Dragon ledge where they first arrived, the two waiting for their riders patiently.

**_"Had a fun chat?"_** Saphira asked. Eragon lightly tapped her nose affectionately.

"But of course, you were in it."

She hummed as he scratched a scale just behind her thorny jaw. _**"We will find this thief and maybe pry some answers out of the Eldurnari."**_She offered, Eragon nodding his head in response as he climbed up her leg to the saddle. Securing his legs in and giving an experimental tug he looked down at the guards and nodded.

'That we will, Saphira.'

"Until we meet again Eragon Shadeslayer, Saphira Brightscales." Arya called out.

Saphira snapped her jaw at Fírnen who eagerly snapped his back. Green intelligent eyes stared into blue before the younger dragon took off in flight.

Eragon watched them for a moment, eyes glazed over in wonder. Saphira shook her body and in turn him, making him yell in surprise. "Saphira!" The blue dragon laughed before launching her and her rider into the sky. She circled over and roared, making the villagers below stop and cheer at them before the two started on the mission of finding Roran's house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so first off I'm SO SORRY for the long haitus... I kinda lost my inspiration, so I've been spending my time reading the entire series, which I have three times now. Still on Brisingr. Now for certain I can say that updates will come regularly every week or two, depending. I will also be making some adjustments to some chapters when while I'm reading the books, in case I get some facts wrong, you know, the likes. I will tell you if I have made some modifications to a chapter, as I did this one.**

** So here is chapter 3! As always, please review review review! Comment on how good the chapter is, or if I made mistakes, the likes. Tips even, or if you want to collaborate... *shrugs* **

**I am looking for another student for my story. Not now, but in the future chapters. If you want to give one then have at it. I need the name, race personality and with the dragon the same thing.**

* * *

><p>The flight there was relaxing now that Eragon had told them and had gotten the weight off his shoulders, and even Saphira looked relieved. They took the news better than Eragon thought and he found himself apologizing to Saphira. Her only reply was a chuckle and a demand for cows. When he offered her sheep she complained about the wool getting stuck between her teeth. So he promised her a cow or two when they found Roran.<p>

They circled above for a while, looking below for any signs of Eragon's beloved cousin. It was hard searching for his house in a heavily populated area, and being surrounded by many scents Saphira couldn't sniff him out. It took a great deal of diving and circling to realize that maybe Roran wasn't living in the city. Given the accounts of years ago he might have decided to live in a secluded area. Saphira hummed under him and glanced back.

_"It's worth a shot right?"_ He asked mentally.

The female dragon grinned and turn course. Now they were searching the edge of the city, keen eyes scanning the grassy ground below. They had covered almost half of the outskirts when they spotted a thin trail of smoke rising from the sky. Under them were fields upon fields of crops. Livestock roamed somewhere far from the fields on the grassy plain, and when Eragon synced himself with Saphira he saw a blue outline of a man tending to turnips. This made him grin somewhat deviously.

_"Saphira, let's surprise him."_

Saphira was all too eager to go along with his plan, but couldn't help but snort for the childish mischief she felt from him. **_"What shall we do?"_**

_"A low and fast sweep, accompanied with one of your loudest roars." _Eragon told her.

**_"Alrighty then,"_** she grumbled and dived sharply. They scaled the land, the high corn stalks brushing her belly. Eragon shouted his loudest in delight, because really he loved it when Saphira dived like that. There was some type of dangerous thrill he got from it deep under the exhilarating feeling of being free. Saphira loved it too, especially the free feeling. It's what made flying so amazing.

_"Now Saphira!"_ He yelled when they were at a safe enough distance not to injure Roran's ears but close enough to see him properly with his own eyes. Saphira reared back her large blue head and roared as loud as she could. Roran startled and instantly dropped, the crops waving at the sheer force of her roar. The cattle and sheep all ran from her presence long ago, far enough to be away from her but still close to the farmer's land.

Saphira pulled up into a sweep as Eragon whooped, turning a full flip into the air before she descended slowly to hover, wings beating steadily to keep her in air. Roran looked up at them, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Eragon?! What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled up at them. Eragon simply laughed and shook his head.

"It is good to see you too brother! I'm sorry for the scare!"

"Yea right," the farmer muttered and looked for his cattle. They are scattered. "Hey, round them up and maybe Katrina will treat you to a decent meal!" He called out, no malice in his voice. Maybe a little annoyance though. It took him all morning to round them up.

Eragon looked out at the expanse. He knew that Roran would want to live somewhere similar to the farm they had in Carvahall, for the reason that he was brought up on farming and because it reminded him if his father. Eragon tilted his head in thought. What would Garrow think about them now if he was alive? What would he think after everything that had happened after the years?

With a sigh and a pat on Saphira's neck they started to round up the cattle, Saphira's being careful of where she stepped. It was rather easy to herd them, why wouldn't it when you had a dragon chase cows? The cattle were herded to a large circle, their eyes on the monster before them and groaning in fear. Saphira stared at them hungrily.

**_"Now is the time to for my cattle,"_ **she reminded Eragon.

The rider snorted and shook his head. _"We must ask Roran first. He'd probably have a goat if two of his cows disappeared."_

_**"I doubt it. He has so many."** _

Saphira glides back towards Roran's farm, landing carefully so that Eragon could slide down her leg. Before the Rider reached the door Katrina bursts out and envelopes him in a hug, a strong hug for being a lady. He all too happily hugged her back and laughed lightly.

"Eragon, it's been a long time seeing you! How have you been?" She pulled back and smiled warmly up at him. Eragon could still see the youngness in her face, but the wisdom in her eyes.

"I've been fine Katrina," he answers honestly. "Saphira and I merely wanted to stop by and visit."

"Well you woke Vendor and Lucy with your loud introduction." She scolded, though she still smiled. The door opened again as two toddlers came toddling out into the open.

"Mama!" One of them, the boy, shouted. He quickly ran and hid behind her dress with a high pitch squeal. Katrina chuckled and picked both him and Lucy up.

"Children, this is your uncle Eragon!"

"U'cle Ewagan!" Lucy gurgles and claps her hands together. It made said man chuckle and Saphira snort. That caused the two to look her way, their eyes widening in fright. Eragon, realizing this, took a step back and touched her scaly nose.

"What that?" Vendor asked timidly.

"Don't be frightened, her name is Saphira. She is my dragon, my closest friend and your aunt."

Lucy giggled and made grabbing motions towards the dragon, who reached pass Eragon to look at the child with one great blue eye. When she blinked her eyelids clicked together, making Lucy laugh again.

Saphira turned her nose to her so that the toddler could beat her pudgy hands against her. **_"This one has potential,"_** Saphira hummed to all of them.

Roran smiled slightly at his daughter. "Yes, she's not that easy to scare either, being her age. Strange, father said that aunt Selena was just the same way until she left."

Eragon made a pained face. He missed Garrow, he was the only father figure in his life before he left to join the Varden. Roran reached over and took his daughter from his wife's arms, giving her a quick kiss in the process. "Should we stand outside all day like scarecrows or take shelter? I'm sure you have a hunger nagging at your belly."

Saphira hummed and gave Eragon a pointed look. _**"I know **_**I**_** do."** _

"Eh heh," Eragon chuckled nervously.

Roran watched the two with a grin. "Saphira can pick three of cattle, but no more than three." He told them.

**_"I will only need two,"_** she assured and batted her nose lightly against his arm in thanks before turning and trotting towards the cattle circle. Roran then led his cousin inside.

The inside of the house was as he expected, warm and cozy. The living area consisted of two long couched, big enough to for three people each, and a wooden table in the middle of them, piled high with small blocks. The floor was made of hard and sturdy wood; the walls made of the same and painted a tan color. The kitchen was across from the living area to the right, its walls tan as well as the floor made of the same wood. A nice table of five sat there, three sturdy chairs at the head and on either side of the table and two high hairs in between them. Eragon smiled lightly at that. The babies had their own chair; no doubt if it reached the market it could pay well for the family.

"Hush Eragon, our eldest is still sleeping," Katrina told him. Eragon made a face of confusion before it dawned on him. He grinned cheekily at his cousin.

"Three children Roran?"

"Aye, apparently two wasn't enough. Lucy was out last child, Vendor being our second. The one in there," he pointed down the call to a door on the right, "is the one we had right after we left the Varden. His name is Harold; he was born in the castle lady Nasuada resides in now before I built this." He raised his eyes towards the ceiling of his home before letting them wonder. "She was kind enough to let us live there until I finished building, great lady she is. Its relieving too, we don't need another one like the evil bastard from before." Eragon nodded his head grimly; secretly glad Nasuada kept his family sheltered until they could find something of their own. He'd have to find some way to thank her.

Roran's eyes found their way to his cousins and locked on, Eragon the same. A mischievous grin pulled out both of their mouths before Katrina called out to both of them for brunch. A wistful sigh escaped Eragon's lips. "If only we could wrestle like we did when we were younger."

"Slow down there friend, you make us sound like old grown men!" Roran gasped, a smile cocked on his lips.

Eragon's month twitched up as he followed Roran to the dining table. "But aren't we that though, old men after war? Or at least, that's what it feels like. It's a surprise our old bones are working."

"Aye, but the bones aren't old. They're seasoned sturdy bones, not cracked and splintery ones. We still have time."

Laughter drew itself out of the two, making Katrina smile as she laid down two bowls of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. _'It's been long since they've seen each other,' _she thinks. _'It's good to see them happy and still on good terms.' _

"Now I've come here from miles away and I am curious, did you build this house by yourself?" Eragon asked.

Roran chuckled and bit into his sandwich before he answered. "Of course! Do you think me unable to do something so easy?"

"I do not, but I hardly think that building a house by one's self is so easy..."

Roran stared at him for a long time, making the rider fidget. "You mean a _human_ building a house by their self isn't easy?"

Eragon paled slight and shook his head. "I didn't mean that-"

"Ah, I've long gotten over you being inhumane, let's forget about it." The farmer said with a wave of his hand. "Yes, building a house wasn't that easy, but I had to. Nasuada offered the service of her men but I felt it was my job alone. It was another way to prove my worthiness."

Eragon nodded his head slowly, though inside he snorted. Roran really didn't have to prove his worthiness to anyone, not Katrina because she loved him too much, and definitely not to Sloan because he was "dead". _'Maybe it was his intention of stepping back into normalcy. If one is surrounded by too many thing without an ounce of some sort of similar thing being normal they will go insane.' _

That made Eragon wonder about the others. When Carvahall was burned down and destroyed they all could've stayed in Gil'lead or start a new town in Palancar Valley, but instead they decided to rebuild their own city. A newer one, with new legions and new stories. _'There are a lot of bad memories there in Carvahall; I'm not surprised they chose someplace else.'_

"Eragon! Are you even listening to me?"

Said person blinked a couple times before looking at his amused and irritated cousin. "I'm sorry, my mind left me." He muttered with an apologetic smile.

"Oh it's alright Eragon. Who wouldn't get bored when Roran starts talking?" Katrina joked as she walked over to them with two tankards of milk.

Roran fixed her mocking look of offence and huffed. "I'm not that boring am I?"

"I'm sure the flies were listening." She leaned over and kissed his brow. "You aren't boring love." Her husband grinned and pecked her on her lips.

Eragon smiled as he watched them, happy that his family was safe and wondering if he and Arya could be that way one day. _'Besides, she didn't say no to us being together.' _

**_"Yes she did."_** Saphira said with a snort.

_"Let me dream at least Saphira!"_ He told her in exasperation. The dragon simply chuckled before fading from his mind again.

"Oh Eragon so many things have happened since you left!" Katrina told him with an excited clap of her hands. "The children have grown up so well! Harold took his first steps three months after we made home here, and then I have Vendor two years later, and then Lucy, oh they were beautiful babes!" She placed her hand on her belly. "We are expecting another."

"So soon?" Eragon exclaimed. "The house will be too small before you stop!"

"Oh this will be our last," Roran said with a small snicker. "Katrina worried that you wouldn't visit soon enough for it."

"Why is that?"

"Because we want you to name this one." Katrina whispered as she placed her hand on Roran's shoulder. Eragon stared in shock. "We have talked it over after we found out and decided that after all you, and we, have been through that you should name the last child."

"Wow..." Was all Eragon said as he stared at Katrina's flat belly. "When will it be born?"

"Seven months!" Roran stated proudly. "You know, we should make you babysit after this one. Being a father is really hard."

"Oh don't complain!" Katrina chastised. She turned back to Eragon and again smiled at him. "Finish your meals and come into the family room. There is so much for you to catch up on!" Nodding his head Eragon finished his meal as well as Roran and the two made their way to the family room, where the couple filled him in on all the happenings while he was away.

It was well in the afternoon when Eragon made to leave. He was standing outside their door with a smile on his face. "You will visit more often right?" Roran asked his cousin. The blond smiled and nodded in confirmation while he called for Saphira.

"Roran, I hope you do consider what I told you. Lucy does have the potential to be a Dragon Rider, if you let her."

"But how can you be so sure?" Roran queried. "She's only a babe, when she grows up she'll probably be as afraid of dragons as the cattle are, and I don't want my daughter in any danger."

The Rider sighed and closed his eyes. He knew Roran was worried, he would be too had he been in Roran's shoes. "Time will tell." Was all he said with a small smile. "I want to see Harold too, hopefully awake when I visit again."

A small tremor alerted them of Saphira's appearance. Gracefully she walks over to them with curious and amused eyes. **_"I think she has more than enough potential."_** She commented. Her sapphire eyes switched from them to the toddler standing in the door way. Her older brother still stared warily at her, but Lucy was watching with opened awe and amazement on a two year old could make cute. **_"I think she likes me."_**

"Of course she likes you," Katrina chuckled and gestured for the two to come to her. While Vendor ran straight to his mother, Lucy toddled straight past both of her parents and to Eragon.

"Pweeze don go?"

Eragon smiled down at her and picked her up. "Uncle Eragon has to go back and teach. I will visit soon OK?"

"Teach?"

"Yes. I teach other people how to ride dragons."

"Weally?"

"Yup."

"Dwagans!" She squealed and threw her hands up. She turned large brown eyes to Saphira and made squeezing hand motions. "Dwagan!" Saphira hummed and pushed her nose to the child, eyes half lidded as the soft little hands rubbed her nose. "Bwu dwagan."

**_"My name is Saphira, Tiny One."_** Saphira spoke softly, not wanting to hurt the child's head.

Lucy giggled. "Sappy!"

Saphira snorted softly, blowing back her short auburn hair. **_"Tiny."_** She pulled away slowly, watching as Eragon set Lucy gently on the ground. He waved and walked a short way over to Saphira, climbing up her arm and onto the saddle on her neck to secure himself in. Once done Saphira stood up high and spread her wings.

Lucy, who was now in Roran's arms, squealed and clapped her hands before spreading out her arms like Saphira. Eragon patted her neck and muttered to her about being a show off. The azure dragon huffed and backed away, then launched off. She roared as she circled above them twice before heading off towards the new town. Roran and his family watched them go with smiles, Katrina holding Vendor while leaning her head against Roran's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Saphira landed some ways away from an armory. Someone swore as the ground trembled. Eragon was sure a mean insult was on his tongue when he spotted his old friend and waited patiently beside Saphira for Horst to do something other than gawk.<p>

"Eragon!" He boomed suddenly and hugged the Rider. The gesture was returned with a joyous laugh. "Long time no see my boy! How have you been?"

Eragon grinned at his friend. "I've been fine! I didn't know you lot rebuilt a new village!"

"Aye, we all put our hearts, souls, sweat and muscle into this place. Come come, I'll show you around!"

Eragon was shown around the village, meeting up and drinking with old friends, joking and laughing with them and their children and arm wrestling with Alberich, since the man challenged him to see who was stronger. Eragon won and collected the crowns that came with it. He stayed well into the night with them, even considered staying, but Saphira reminded him of the young riders who were waiting for his return. His duties as their teacher were very important. Waving them goodbye with the promise to return Eragon and Saphira took off into the dusk sky.

As they crossed the vast ocean waters and move closer to their island, home and school, Saphira and Eragon converse on the subject of the mysterious black shadow.

"We know the origins of the person, a runaway half elf, but we do not know the shadow that lurks over it."

**_"Well I for one think it is a dragon,"_** Saphira hums. **_"From the way they described it, a dark shadow swooping down to snatch up cattle, it is definitely a dragon."_**

_"It could be fanghur,"_ Eragon reasoned, but Saphira snorted.

**_"A very good guess, but then again it would've killed the elf. Unlike us dragons, fanghur are skinny, cunning and savage, like a coyote to a wolf."_**

_"Even so, how can we find them? Unless we journey to Ellesméra and find the siblings of this elf ourselves we will never find her."_

_**"Hmm, but say that we do? What will we ask the dark elves if we do find go and find them? Like Arya says, they know as much about their kin as we do. Or maybe they know, but don't want to tell us."** _

_"They speak the ancient language, they cannot lie."_

_**"They also know our language. Arya did not specify how and in what language they answered."** _

Eragon nodded, she was right. But then if the elves did lie then for what reason? What possible reason could they have to lie about the whereabouts and doings of their sister? _"I do not like the feel of this Saphira; something is at work here, magic."_

**_"But isn't magic a part of everything?"_** Saphira queried, her large sapphire eyes blinking slowly.

Eragon rolled his eyes and idly rubbed one if her spikes while saying, _"Aye yes, but this is dark magic. I cannot be precise; it is but a feeling, a part of my instincts. I have learned to trust my instincts."_

_**"Dark Magic does not exist, Eragon."** _

_"It did with Galbatorix."_

**_"A valid point, but two Eldurnari are involved. There can be no, as you say, dark magic, involved unless this person has the abilities Galbatorix had, to manipulate and twists the minds of the Eldurnari and the dragon egg itself to their bidding. The other Eldurnari let the intruder in, so surely they had no evil intent."_** She waited patiently for Eragon's answer, and when she received none she hummed. He had agreed with her. _**"But as were were saying before, how will we track them? How do we even know if it is the elfling herself? It could be someone else for all we know, another rogue elf or a magician."** _

_"Arya did say it was but a hunch that the elfling might be the culprit,"_ Eragon agreed. _"But we will look into it anyway. Maybe we can pry some information out of the Eldurnari."_ The two kept discussing the topic, trying to come up with ways, possibilities and reasons for the thief and the probable deception of her siblings. When the island came in sight the quieted down until Saphira landed and entered the cave. They turned in for the night.

The next morning they bathed and ate, then walked to a cave. As they delved deeper into the area they heard idle chatter of people and the low grumbles of dragons. Finally they walked into a large room.

The room was big enough to house half of the palace that Nasuada resided in, being that they were inside a mountain. The ceiling was nearly out of sight that the walls left a large gaping space in the middle that, if put in enough time and muscle, could be replicated like Farthen Dûr.

In a semi-circle lay five dragons, cozy and curled up. One of the dragons, the smallest one, was an aqua green scaled creature with slightly darker eyes. Beside it was a mud brown dragon. He was twice the size as the former and his eyes matched the color of his scales. Beside him was a tan dragon, about in between the aqua green and brown dragon's size, next a yellow dragon, and finally a light red dragon. All had ivory spikes, talons and fangs. In front of them sat their Riders, conversing and joking around. When they noticed the presence of their Masters they all stood, twisting their hands in formal respect while the dragons stood and dipped their heads.

"Master Eragon, Mistress Saphira," they chorused. Both elder Dragon and Rider returned the gesture.

**_"How has your sleep been?"_** Saphira asked them as he calmly walked over. None of the dragons were close to her size, none but the brown one. She gave him three months before he reached her height, or higher.

"Our sleep was fine, Mistress Saphira," a dark skinned human boy answered. He had short black hair and a nice build, looking nothing past the age of sixteen. Then again all of the Riders Eragon was teaching this time were usually sixteen, or of age.

"We also did as you asked and meditated in our surroundings," a female added. She was an elf, resembling most of her race: long silver hair, porcelain skin, a thin figure and a skinny face with high cheekbones and of course, tapered ears. Her eyes though, were large and black. At first it unnerved Eragon highly, but after his second week of teaching her, his air of uncomfortable dissipated.

_**"And what did you all learn from this? Sangius?"** _

Another elf, a male with black hair and eyes that reminded him of Arya, answered. "I learned of bees, how they are sent out pollinate the flowers and how they return to work and make honey. I learned that they are like mighty warriors when it comes to protecting their hive and their queen; they risk their very lives to ensure the safety of their future. Even so, a bear did come and the bees stood no chance." Sangius looked down. "So many lost warriors."

"Did you only learn about the bees Sangius?" Eragon questioned lightly. Sangius blinked his ethereal eyes slowly.

"I-I know of nothing else, Master."

Eragon smiled lightly, he remembered when he was but a pupil to Oromis, how focused he was on the ants. A pang of grief coursed through him at the thought of his deceased teacher. Saphira sent warmth through their bond, sharing his pain. "Did all of you have the same experience as Sangius did, paying mind to only one creature?" Shamefully the students bowed their heads. "Don't be disconcerted; just remember that you are to experience everything. Don't just focus on one aspect in the environment surrounding you, spread your mind, let it explore. Only when you feel at one with your surroundings do you know that you have exceeded."

All of the students nodded obediently. Again the black eyed female elf spoke, "Master, I am curious about this. Will we only meditate in this environment? Surely when we are in another area, reaching out with our minds to a different economy will be different, alien feeling even."

**_"A sharp mind that one, if but curious,"_** Saphira commented loudly. The elven female's cheeks flushed. Behind her the brown dragon hummed lowly, his eyes half lidded.

Eragon gave a small chuckle. "That she is. To answer your question Luna, no it won't. Maybe a little at first, but I doubt it would. By the time you have mastered this it will be like second nature, like it is only natural for your lungs to expand and compress to take oxygen for your body and expel it, only to take in more."

Luna nodded her head slowly, as did the others. Another female, a human of light skin and dark hair with startling crystal blue eyes, tilted her head. "So wherever we go we have to open our minds and let them wander, to get a better feel of the nature of our surroundings?"

"Yes and no," Eragon answered. The female frowned.

"But why not? Surely that is why you teach us these lessons, no?"

Again Eragon let out a soft chuckle. "Your mind can explore yes, but they must be cautious. There are others out there who could invade your mind and take useful information or secrets, or can quite possibly kill you. For that reason you don't have examine your surrounds always, but only if needed. It is a risk after all. It is also a precaution to have barriers, strong barriers that will stop the enemy from going inside. Yes Michelle, you can always free your mind to your surroundings, but at the risk of leaving your mind open and vulnerable for anyone to go inside and learn or take from it. If their intent is bad they will not he gentle, know this." Michelle nodded.

"Achilles, Eros, DeKalb, do you have any questions on the matter?" He asked to dark skinned boy and another male, a light skinned 17 year old with blond hair and brown eyes, and the last male, Eros's twin brother. The trio shook their heads.

Saphira hummed at this, directing their attention to her. **_"Then if all is said and done, it is time for your flying lessons. It's time to learn battle maneuvers."_ **DeKalb and Luna's eyes brightened at this.

"Grab your saddles and meet us by the bones of Thaurg," Eragon ordered, then he stood and with Saphira they left to the outside.

By the time the five students and their dragons arrived and met their teachers outside they were impatient, impatient with eagerness. They had been training under Eragon and Saphira for three months and this was actually what they've been waiting for.

"Mount your companions," Eragon told them. Achilles mounted the smallest dragon, Luna the biggest, Michelle the yellow one, DeKalb the tan one and Eros the light red one.

Saphira walked around them, checking their saddles. It was a procedure they had the Riders do every time they went outside to learn as a group. Last month they had their apprentices make their own saddles. They had to make them comfortable for their dragons so that it was easy to move in and not too tight or too loose. An uncomfortable saddle could be the very cause of death to a dragon, Rider, or both if it irritated the dragon to the point where they couldn't focus or made the wrong move, or if the seat for a rider was too hard or too small.

The only ones that needed help were DeKalb and surprisingly Luna, who even though had a sharp mind wasn't that coordinated with her hands. Eragon thought that all elves could craft, but dear Luna didn't have a single crafting bone in her body. After some demonstrating though, she got the hang of it pretty quickly. A quick learner that one.

Once the two dubbed the saddles to their satisfaction the Riders dismounted, as did Eragon. Saphira turned to the dragons. "Everything you have learned on your flying today will be put to the test," Saphira told the five dragons. The scaled beasts bobbed their heads eagerly, knowingly.

**_"Eros, tell me the best time for flying in the air." _**Saphira demanded.

Eros blinked his chocolate eyes as his dragon supplied him with the full day of his lessons with Saphira from four days ago. "It depends on the way the wind is heading sir, and the direction of your destination. Should the wind be blowing the opposite direction of the way you are going you will meet resistance, especially if it is the cause of a storm. However, if the wind is blowing in the direction of your destination then it will be easier because the winds will carry you there, making your trip faster."

**_"Excellent,"_** Saphira praised. She turned to DeKalb. _**"What is the most dangerous artilleries when flying in battle?"** _

"Arrows, magic and ballistae," DeKalb answers immediately.

"Why?" Eragon presses.

"Because they can puncture the membranes of the dragon wings, making it difficult for them to fly."

"What's one of the best ways to take a flying enemy out of the air?" Eragon asked.

**_"Tear their wings,"_** the dragons growled. Eragon looked up at Saphira with a raised eyebrow. She merely blinked her eyes.

**_"Well it is true; a dragon with shredded wings is useless in the combat of air."_** She defends with a sniff. The blond male nodded his head in understanding, it was a good way.

He turned back to his students. "Why are there straps on the top of your saddle?" He questions as he places his hands behind his back. Michelle's dragon leans forward, Eragon nods his head to her.

_**"Because when we do complicated twists or sharp moves our Riders can strap their arms up so that they lay on their bellies."** _

**_"Very good Fanhrel,"_ **Saphira tells the yellow dragon.** _"Onirhu, can a Rider only fight from the back of their dragon?"_**

**_"No,"_** the tan one answers. **_"They can also fight from our heads or our tails, though it is very risky."_**

"That it is indeed," Eragon agrees with a nod. He had tried both and fell numerous time with an old apprentice that one day came to visit him. He was an elf with long black hair and violet eyes named Harvok and his bright orange dragon named Solek. He is also a teacher, which reminded Eragon of the next two weeks. They traded students every month, from Ellesméra to Broken Tooth Island. It was better that way, so that the students could get equal experience from both races. It was an occurrence that pleased Queen Islanzadi and Nasuada both.

**_"Ok Luna, you and Rinlen mount up. Only strap your legs, for you won't be doing anything complicated at the moment."_** Luna quickly mounted her dragon and strapped her legs in securely. After she was done she looked straight to Eragon, who had just strapped in his own legs. **_"Now Rinlen, fly up, do three simple evasive maneuvers."_**

Rinlen nodded and gave a mighty jump, snapping his murky wings open and flying up into the air. Once high enough he took a simple turn, going in a circle once before taking a dip out of the sky and then shot back up, spiraling before he straightened out and suspended in midair. Behind him Luna gave a loud whoop. Her friends below clapped and cheered her on.

Saphira nodded. **_"While you are cheering you could've been shot down or done away with by magic,"_** she chastised. Rinlen and Luna look at each other sheepishly before the brown dragon glides back down, coming to a stop beside Onirhu.

**_"Gashe, you and Eros are up next."_** Eros nodded and obediently mounted Gashe, only this time Saphira told Eros to strap his arms as well. **_"Now Gashe, do those same moves but faster."_** Gashe jumped up without a word of acknowledgment, though he did nod. He did the exact moves Rinlen did, only faster. The dip was more dangerous because of the speed, and the spiral could've easily thrown Eros off had he not been strapped in, as would the turn. Gashe landed with Eros as soon as he was done, no cheering being done. His friends did however give him smiles and winks. His twin brother looked rather proud.

"Luna, tell me what you experienced on your flight," Eragon said.

Luna answered with a small smile, "It was comforting and laid back, easygoing and paced."

**_"And you Eros?"_** Saphira asked.

"It was fast. The wind was howling in my ears and whipping at my hair. I'm pretty sure had I not been strapped down completely I would've been thrown off, and had my arms not been strapped I would be slung about like a leaf in a howling storm." The male grinned. "But it wasn't bad, it was very exhilarating."

**_"Do you see how with added speed a simple move such as that can be changed into frenzy?"_ **Saphira asked them, surveying them with peircing blue eyes. _**"Dragons, it is best to warn your rider if you are about to do moves as such, you do not want to shake them around or give them whiplash. Also, when you move you have to be more defined. Despite your practices before your form looks sloppy. Watch."** _Saphira waited for Eragon to strap in his arms, and once he was done she took off. First she showed them the same moves again as it should be done, then she sped up. By the time she landed they were in awe.

"It's amazing!"

"Brightscales, you truly a sight to behold when you take to the skies," Luna and Sangius nearly sang.

The blue dragon made a show of preening her wings. **_"Why thank you,"_** she rumbled. _**"Don't forget your own dragons though."** _

"Winowa," Eragon called, addressing Achilles's dragon. She looked awfully nervous. _"What is wrong?"_ He asked her mentally. Through the link she was positively shaking.

**_"I'm smaller than all of them Master Eragon, how am I supposed to do this_?"**

Eragon was puzzled. Never in his life had he met or taught a dragon as timid as this one. _"You will grow big and strong, maybe bigger than all of them,"_ Eragon told her as he rubbed her nose.

**_"Have faith Small One,"_** Saphira added. _**"Be fierce like your sires, Drihnklen and Beona. They were, as the elders say, the strongest dragons known to their kind, next to my sires and Faklan and Zerax."** _

Winowa nods her head gratefully. _**"Okay Masters, I will."** _

"Thank you," Achilles says with a dazzling smile, his dark skin shining lightly with light perspiration. The sun was out and beating down on their backs. "I didn't know how to calm her."

"You are still learning about each other. Soon you will know exactly what to say," Eragon assured.

For the whole day Eragon and Saphira worked the group, teaching them moves for flying in defense, offense and some spells that would help in situations if they were being attacked or the other way around. All of them had ideas that surprised both teachers, and when put to the test they did work, with some modifications added.

Then they worked on writing, the two elves learning how to write in human scrawling while the humans learning the elven language. When night hit they ate and went to their respected cave chambers. Saphira promised that Winowa would learn more about her family tomorrow.

Eragon said, _"It would be great if you took all the dragons to the Eldurnari to teach them about their heritage."_

**_"Yes, plus they will learn more at the Mountain of Broken Eggs. Plus you can take the riders with you to explain about your teachers."_** Saphira agreed. With that plan in mind that said good night to their students, went to their own room and slept.


End file.
